Stiles Stilinski vu par
by Anya and Stormy
Summary: Tout le monde connaît Stiles. Mais qu'en pensent vraiment ses amis? Comment le voient-ils? Découvrez le phénomène à travers ce recueil de très courts OS. 1) Peter. 2) Lydia. 3) Isaac. 4) Allison. 5) Deucalion.
1. Peter Hale

**Disclaimer général :** Rien ici ne nous appartient à part les pensées des personnages. Tout le reste est la propriété de Teen est un recueil d'OS très courts, la plupart aux environs de 300-400 mots, écrits principalement par Stormy. Nous essaierons de varier le style d'écriture. Ils sont assez basiques, c'est un lancement. Sachez que Stormy les a écrits soit durant la fin d'un DS, soit en cours. Bien entendu, nous nous tenons à votre disposition. Classé K+ par sécurité, pour langage un peu vulgaire parfois. Les opinions exprimés par les personnages nous sont propres, nous ne vous demandons pas d'y croire.

* * *

><p>« Il est plutôt mignon ». C'est la première pensée qui monte à la tête des gens lorsqu'ils le voient. Après, quand il ouvre la bouche et commence à parler, ils s'en désintéressent. Pour eux, il parle trop et beaucoup trop vite. Il énerve les gens en parlant autant. Pour eux, ce ne sont que de stupides bavardages inutiles d'ado. Voilà comment il est le plus souvent qualifié : bavard, hyperactif, pénible. Seules quelques personnes arrivent à le supporter : son père, son meilleur ami, et cette espèce de conseillère à la noix du lycée. Même mon neveu n'y arrive pas. Mais ça l'attire. Il n'arrive pas à le suivre parce qu'il ne concentre sur cette bouche fine aux lèvres pleines de couleur rose pâle, et il a envie de les mordre. Quel idiot. Stiles est dingue de lui. Je trouve ça mignon à vrai dire, Stiles essaie tout le temps de capturer l'attention de Derek, et invariablement, il finit collé contre un mur. Derek a toujours eu du mal à s'exprimer avec des mots. Ce que je pense de Stiles ? C'est un dangereux adversaire quand on se le met à dos. Il est très intelligent, son cerveau marche extrêmement vite, et il peut être vicieux et sournois, malgré sa faible condition d'humain. Il est mignon aussi. Presque attirant. Il ferait un excellent Lapin pour le Grand Méchant Loup. Si seulement je le persuadais d'être transformé, il serait un loup incroyable. Il ferait un Bêta de premier choix. Et il pourrait même être Alpha s'il le souhaitait, j'en suis persuadé. De plus, son bavardage qui paraît insignifiant et une arme redoutable. Je finirais presque par regretter d'avoir mordu Scott au lieu de Stiles cette nuit-là. Bien sûr, Scott devient de plus en plus un vrai loup, mais Stiles se serait adapté beaucoup plus vite et avec beaucoup moins de difficultés. Scott est trop profondément humain pour être à 100% loup, tandis que Stiles pourrait l'être s'il se faisait mordre. Et puis... Stiles est l'âme-sœur de Derek.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notes<strong> : Salut, ici Stormy! Donc, voici le premier OS que nous publions! Je l'ai écrit durant la fin d'un DS d'anglais, alors désolée s'il est plutôt brouillon. Donc, ceci est un recueil d'OS sur le personnage de Stiles. Pourquoi Stiles? Parce que je le trouve adorable, et que je trouve qu'il est le vrai héros de l'histoire. Un humain qui souvent sauve les loups-garous. Et dans ce premier OS, nous avons l'avis de Uncle Peter sur le jeune homme! Qu'en pensez-vous? Vous le trouvez plutôt réaliste? Personnellement, je vois Peter comme un homme assez fourbe mais bon, à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses. Nous verrons dans la suite des saisons si j'ai raison et si je reste sur cet avis! Cet OS est situé plutôt vers la saison 2, si vous voulez un point chronologique. Oh, la plupart de ces OS exprimeront un avis plutôt Sterekien, donc je vous demande de respecter ce point de vue. Je me tiens à votre disposition pour les remarques, questions que vous avez!


	2. Lydia Martin

« Quel chiot battu... » pensai-je en croisant une nouvelle fois son regard. Il m'exaspérait. En même temps, il me faisait pitié. Il était dingue de moi, mais il était simplement un bon ami pour moi. Pourtant, ces derniers temps, il avait changé. Il était devenu plus grave, plus sérieux, moins intéressé par moi. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas, j'étais heureuse qu'il passe enfin à autre chose, et qu'il se mette en quête de son amour véritable, son âme-sœur. Je souris en repensant à la réunion de la nuit dernière. Les Hale étaient revenus et nous avions eu une rencontre : rien n'avait réellement changé. Scott et Derek s'étaient engueulés, et j'avais amené du pop-corn. Oh, Derek avait aussi fini par plaquer une nouvelle fois au mur Stiles. Mais cette fois, un éclair de désir leur était passé dans les yeux : il y avait une tension sexuelle incroyable lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. J'aurais pu pousser un petit cri d'excitation mais je me suis tue. Ces deux-là finiront ensemble, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre : ils sont le yin et le yang, le soleil et la lune, la nuit et le jour. A la fois opposés et complémentaires. Et Stiles le méritait, oh oui. Il avait tant souffert et tant donné, il avait plusieurs fois manqué de perdre son père. Il mérite le bonheur. Il ne méritait pas d'avoir souffert le martyr pour Scott, pour Derek, pour sa meute. Stiles était un jeune homme doux et fragile, bien qu'intelligent, peut-être même plus que moi, et j'avais peur que d'autres épreuves ne le brisent totalement, surtout après son sacrifice. Stiles était un jeune homme angélique, à la fois naïf et extrêmement conscient. Il était libre de penser et de réfléchir, et il réfléchissait très vite et très bien. Oui, Stiles méritait d'être heureux avec Derek, et d'oublier une bonne fois pour toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées. Malheureusement, je pressentais que ça ne serait pas aussi simple...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notes<strong> : Re-salut tout le monde! Stormy here! Je vous présente donc à la suite mon 2e OS, avec cette fois l'avis de Lydia Martin sur Stiles! Il a été écrit en cours de philo, mea culpa. Il peut donc paraître aussi brouillon que le précédent. J'ai oublié de préciser que bien sûr, Anya a un droit de regard sur chacun de mes écrits, et me sert également de Bêta, tout comme je lui sers de Bêta. Alors, votre avis sur notre Reine Martin? La trouvez-vous réaliste? Les phrases au présent sont mises exprès, car elles expriment une vérité qui est générale dans ce recueil. Bien, le point de vue de miss Lydia se situe juste après la saison 3A, et je l'ai écrit peu avant que le nouvel épisode sorte, c'est pourquoi il ne suit pas la trame lancée dans le 3B. Une nouvelle fois, je suis à votre disposition! Je ne sais pas quand le prochain OS sortira, cela dépendra de ma rapidité d'écriture et de mon temps libre (ou de mon écoute en philo haha).


	3. Isaac Lahey

_Ainsi, il était le Nogitsune. Oh, j'avais toujours su qu'il était cinglé en quelque sorte, mais pas à ce point. Là, c'était tout de même du haut niveau, même pour Stiles. Ça imposait le respect, en quelque sorte. Il y avait eu un trou dans son cœur et son âme suffisamment puissant pour attirer un démon renard à lui. Chapeau. J'en avais vécu des belles, mais à ce point-là... c'était du grand art. Oui, je dérivais du sujet d'origine. Ça m'arrivait souvent quand je stressais. Et comment dire... La situation actuelle était porteuse d'un immense stress. Tout ceci était un immense bordel dont je serai plus que ravi de me débarrasser. J'espérais que nous nous en sortirions tous en vie, mais évidemment, il y avait ce pressentiment atroce que quelqu'un mourrait. Pas Stiles, s'il vous plaît. Si des divinités existaient, je les suppliais, pas Stiles. Je m'étais attaché à cet agaçant énergumène, pourtant indispensable à notre survie. Sans lui, nous étions tous perdus. Scott était totalement désemparé sans son meilleur ami, son frère. Et Derek... Derek cachait sous une couche de glace sa détresse. Pourtant, nous devions continuer à nous battre, et ceci jusqu'à la fin. Selon le parchemin du Saint Graal, soit Stiles changeait et mourait plus que probablement, soit il crevait à cause de cette saloperie de Nogitsune de merde. Oui, j'étais vulgaire. Mais Stiles faisait partie de notre meute, même bien plus que Kira ou Allison, et personne ne touchait à notre meute sans en subir les conséquences. Cette saleté de renard crèverait. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Stiles était trop précieux et fragile pour qu'on s'attaque à lui impunément. Il était comme un agaçant grand frère idiot et protecteur à mes yeux. Cette sensation était nouvelle. Mais je le considérais ainsi, cet humain trop bavard pour son propre bien._  
>Isaac referma le carnet où il notait ses pensées les plus intimes et soupira, l'esprit las de cette bataille. Il partit ensuite rejoindre ses amis pour tenter une fois encore de vaincre le démon, sans savoir cette fois que ce combat lui coûterait Allison.<p>

**Notes :** Salut à toutes et à tous! Voici donc le 3e point de vue de ce recueil. Vous découvrez donc ici l'avis d'Isaac sur Stiles. Avouez, ça vous brise le coeur que ce blondinet aux yeux de chien battu ne soit plus là, non? En tout cas, ça me brise le coeur. Donc, pour situer à peu près cet OS de 300 mot, je le place dans la saison 3B, vers la fin de saison, un peu avant le truc avec Allison. Spoilers! J'ai découvert récemment que Jeff Davis, notre cher et détesté sadique scénariste etc etc, est aussi le créateur d'Esprits Criminels. Comment dire... Je le préfère en l'associant avec Esprits Criminels, c'est beaucoup moins dangereux pour mon pauvre petit coeur! Ah oui, information importante : ce recueil ne contiendra pas énormément de chapitres. Je pense m'arrêter soit à la fin de la 3B, soit à la fin de cette saison-ci. Je peux même vous donner une petite exclusivité : le dernier OS de ce recueil sera le point de vue de Derek, sauf si je change ma logique. Je vais aussi ajouter Derek comme personnage principal, étant donné que même si les OS sont centrés sur Stiles, il y a toujours une petite pointe de Sterek. Une dernière chose : vous avez attendu un certain temps pour cet OS, j'en suis désolée. L'inspiration ne voulait pas venir. L'OS à quatre mains Sterek que nous écrivons risque aussi de mettre un certain temps à venir, navrées. Je vais entrer à la fac, et je ne veux surtout pas planter mon année.

Stormy


	4. Allison Argent

Stiles est un jeune homme assez banal d'un point de vue physique. On ne le remarque pas pour ça. On préfère remarquer son meilleur ami, avec sa belle peau cuivrée par le soleil, ses yeux si doux et tendres, et son sourire ravageur. J'y ai succombé, à ce sourire. Je ne le regrette pas. Mais parfois, je me dis que ma vie serait bien différente si je ne m'étais pas rapprochée de lui, si je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais je serais probablement une chasseuse, j'éliminerais des loups-garous sans me poser de questions, je serais le parfait petit soldat. En un sens, découvrir ce monde avec Scott à mes côtés m'a permis de rester humaine. Et ça a permis à mon père de revoir le code et de ne pas éliminer tous les loups-garous qu'il croise. Maintenant, nous réfléchissons. Dans un sens, c'est grâce à Scott. Mais c'est principalement dû à lui. A Stiles. Cet humain qui reste avec des monstres bien plus forts que lui, qui pourraient le tuer à cause d'une colère, d'un simple mouvement de main. C'est assez horrible en y pensant. Il doit avoir quelques penchants suicidaires. Comment pourrait-il supporter de mettre sa vie en danger sinon ? Tous les jours ou presque, il se dispute avec Derek à cause d'un détail que l'humanité de Stiles remet en cause. Derek n'est pas le meilleur Alpha qui soit, certes. Mais il essaie. Il fait des efforts. Lydia m'a déjà dit que la tension entre ces deux-là ne peut s'exprimer que sous la forme de cris, peu importe la nature des cris. Je pourrais presque la croire, ils sont si passionnés ensembles. Enfin, ils ne sont pas ensembles, mais ils pourraient l'être. Quoiqu'en fait non. Ça serait tout simplement insupportable de les entendre se crier dessus puis ensuite s'embrasser. Pourtant, ils sont des âmes-sœurs. Ça se sent, dans leur façon d'agir l'un envers l'autre. Je crois que si l'un d'eux était tué et que l'autre restait, ça leur serait insupportable. Le restant ne pourrait pas y survivre. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre pour être sain d'esprit et ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Je dois avouer que si je n'avais pas ma famille, Scott et Lydia, je sombrerais probablement. Les tempêtes dans lesquelles nous sommes impliqués sont compliquées, mais j'ai le sentiment que ça va aller de pire en pire. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais j'ai la sensation que Beacon Hills est comme maudite. Je sais que ça ira mieux, puis pire. Dans un sens, ces batailles me donnent l'impression de faire partie d'un tout, mais nous pourrions très bien y perdre la vie. Ça c'est une pensée horrible. Stiles. Il pourrait mourir demain. Il est le plus vulnérable d'entre nous. Les loups-garous savent se défendre, j'ai de bonnes notions grâce à notre formation de chasseur, mais lui n'a rien à part sa batte de baseball qui ne sert pas à grand-chose face à des créatures surnaturelles. Mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il veut garder sa batte, il ne veut pas de couteau. En même temps, j'aurais peur qu'il se blesse avec, il est parfois extrêmement maladroit. Son humanité est rafraîchissante à côté des super capacités des métamorphes. Quant à Lydia, elle est une reine parmi ses sujets, et elle n'a rien à craindre. Même Peter le psycho n'oserait pas lui faire de mal, car elle aussi est puissante, à sa façon. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle est. C'est horrible de se dire qu'elle est peut-être aussi, voire plus dangereuse que des loups-garous. Je ne veux pas avoir à éliminer par la suite ma meilleure amie. Je ne veux pas pleurer la mort de Stiles. J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas enterrer celui qui est devenu un ami proche dans le sang.

**Notes :** Re-salut! 4e point de vue! Celui de notre jolie chasseuse maintenant. Un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'étais un peu plus inspirée. Je vais d'ailleurs vous donner l'album qui m'a grandement inspirée pour cet OS. Il s'agit de _**Night Visions** _de Imagine Dragons. Cet OS se situe au début de la saison 2, avant tous les ennuis de la fin de saison. Vous remarquerez que je n'ai pas parlé de Gerard ici. C'est normal. Je songe à lui consacrer un chapitre. Vous remarquerez aussi que je ne parle pas que de Stiles ici. Normal aussi. J'ai voulu rendre un hommage à Allison en entrant dans la tête de cette adolescente dont le monde est totalement bouleversé. J'espère donc que ces choix ne vous dérangent pas. Si vous avez des idées, des suggestions, des conseils, des critiques, n'hésitez pas! Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier _**Demlone**_ et _**yumi-elfeuw** _pour les reviews laissées. Ça nous a fait plaisir. Nous sommes ravies que ça vous ait plu! A une prochaine fois, je ne sais pas quand. Peut-être rapidement, ou pas.  
>Stormy<p> 


	5. Deucalion

Les gens se demandent souvent quand ils vont mourir. Mais lui, il reste calme face à la mort, il fait du cinéma, il exagère, il part dans des phrases compliquées et débiles, mais il reste néanmoins calme. Il est de cette espèce particulière d'humain, très rare, et très précieuse. Il ferait un bon loup. Mais jamais il ne tuerait les autres membres de sa meute, même sous la menace. Il préférerait se tuer avant. Fidèle jusqu'à la mort, comme un brave toutou. Très rare. Beaucoup abandonneraient. Comme les membres de ma meute. Eux n'ont pas hésité à abandonner et à tuer leur meute, les trahissant pour me rejoindre. Les gens pensent que je suis complètement stupide parce que je suis aveugle. Mais ils n'ont pas compris à quel point cet apparent handicap m'a ouvert les yeux et m'avantage. Ces misérables traîtres n'auraient pas hésité à me tuer pour prendre ma place suite à mon accident. Ils ont failli le faire. Me défier... quelle erreur stupide. Je suis tout-puissant ! Je suis l'Alpha des Alphas ! Cet humain devrait s'en souvenir avant de penser à m'attaquer... Enfin, il ne m'attaquera pas, il laissera les autres le faire. Lui, il planifie, c'est le stratège de la meute, même si très rarement écouté. Et il va chercher à se concentrer sur le Darach, cette espèce d'énergumène décidé à perturber notre action et tuer tout le monde. Crétin. Nous tuerons ce Darach de toute façon. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Nous sommes tous-puissants ! Il est le ciment de cette meute divisée... C'est lui qui doit être visé... Mais convaincre ma meute sera difficile... Il est le meilleur ami de Scott, cet adolescent attardé censé être un Vrai-Alpha... Quelle BLAGUE. Et il est aussi l'âme-sœur de Derek... Le viser lui, c'est détruire toute la meute... Alors ainsi soit-il. Stiles Stilinski, prépare-toi à mourir.

**Note :** Hello tout le monde! Il s'est écoulé un bon petit moment depuis la dernière fois... Désolée de cela. J'ai été particulièrement occupée. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je suis extrêmement proche de la fin de mon année! Bientôt les vacances! C'est génial ça. Alors concernant cet OS, il est passé à la loupe par une amie qui l'a validé. Doooonc toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues, les avis, les ce-que-vous-voulez en fait :). D'ailleurs, si vous souhaitez que je fasse un personnage en particulier que vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à le dire dans une review ou un MP!  
>Je trouvais que ça pourrait être intéressant d'entrer dans la tête d'un personnage qui est un méchant... or he appears to be. Muhaha. Pour moi Deucalion est un personnage qui a fait de mauvais choix mais qui n'est pas mauvais de nature. Pas comme le Nogitsune par exemple... L'idée principale que j'ai voulu transcrire, c'est que Stiles est le pilier de la meute, et que sans lui elle s'écroulerait.<br>Merci à _**Elinor-Valentina**_ et à _**y****_umi_-elfew**_ pour vos reviews! J'espère que ça vous plaira à nouveau! :) Les autres n'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas et ça sera avec plaisir que je vous lirai et vous répondrai! :)  
>J'espère que le prochain écrit ne prendra pas autant de temps à venir, mais je ne peux rien garantir. En principe, le prochain point de vue sera celui de... Mrs Morrell!<br>Stormy


End file.
